


Fili & Kili: There and Back Again

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also kind of mpreg, But if you ignore the very beginning you can pretend they adopted, Gandalf is kind of a dick in this, I cannot be held accountable for this, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, M/M, Not even sure what this is, Seriously idk how I even came up with this idea, Sorry Not Sorry, well actually more than kind of hes a complete dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a lot of people say Kili (and Fili) are Aragorn and Legolas's time traveling love children. This is my theory how that worked out.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili & Kili: There and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore

As much as Legolas loved Kili already, he was glad his pregnancy was over. Elven pregnancies are not enjoyable things, for those carrying the child or for those around them. Fili was a joy, and Legolas guessed Kili would be too, but he and Aragorn were not having another child, not unless Aragorn wanted to carry it...  
Legolas heard Kili begin to cry, and walked over to his crib to comfort him. Aragorn burst into the room almost immediately, being the overprotective dad he was.  
"Calm down, Aragorn. Kili is with me, and he is in one of the safest places in middle earth--what do you think would hurt him?"  
"I don't know, Legolas. I just have thus feeling..."  
"It will be fine. Fili is going to wake up soon, go check in him."

****

No matter how much Legolas reassured him, Aragorn could not shake the feeling that someone was going to take his sons from him. He worried about this as he walked to the nursery, where Fili was sleeping. Kili, being too young to be away from his parents for long, had a crib in his and Legolas's room. He slowly opened the door to the nursery, careful not to wake the possibly still sleeping child. To Aragorn's horror, Fili was nowhere to be seen, but as he walked into the room, a weight landed on his back.  
"Fili? Thank Valar, I thought I had lost you!"  
"Papa, you're paranoid," giggled Fili.  
"I think you've been around your daddy too much." said Aragorn, now smiling.  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door by a guard.  
"Aragorn, you have an important guest here to see you--Gandalf the White."  
Aragorn sighed, but said "Let him in. Legolas and I will receive him in the throne room."  
The guard ran off, and Aragorn turned to Fili.  
"Would you like to come see Gandalf?" he asked.  
"Of course! Of course!" said Fili, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"Very well, let us go get your daddy, and we shall go see what Gandalf wants."  
They went and got Legolas, who brought Kili with him, and they all went to the throne room to see what the adventurous wizard wanted.  
"Aragorn, Legolas, it has been far too long," Gandalf said, embracing them both. "And who is this little fellow?" he said to Fili, who was clinging to the back of Legolas's leg.  
"I'm Fili!" he said. "Are you Gandalf?"  
"Indeed I am, and I have something you might enjoy." Gandalf said, giving Fili a set of intricately carved animals. "And this is Kili?" Gandalf asked, indicating the bundle in Legolas's arms.  
"Yes, he is but 3 months old." said Aragorn, smiling fondly at his mate and his child.  
"Yes, I know." said Gandalf.  
"Even though it is a pleasure to have you here, I assume you have business with us. Will you tell us what it is?" asked Legolas.  
"I do have business here, and it has to do with Fili and Kili. You are not going to like it in the least." said Gandalf, somewhat reluctantly.  
Legolas instinctively held Kili closer to his chest. "What business do you have with our children?"  
"And why will we not like it?" asked Aragorn.  
"You will not like it because you will never see Fili and Kili again, but it is necessary." responded Gandalf bluntly. "I am truly sorry, but this must happen."  
"What will you do to them?" exclaimed Aragorn, beginning to get angry.  
"I must send them back in time to be the sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshield, rightful king under the mountain. they will go on the quest to reclaim Erebor with Bilbo Baggins and the rest of Thorin's company. They will play an essential part in the Battle of Five Armies--which, if I remember correctly, you fought in, Legolas. Do you remember two dwarfs named Fili and Kili?"  
"But-they-they died!" yelled Legolas. "That cannot be the fate of our sons!"  
"I am sorry," Gandalf said, and with a flash, both he and the two children were gone.  
"NO!" yelled Legolas. "No..." he said, looking at his empty arms.  
Aragorn stared at the spot where Fili had been playing a moment earlier, and Legolas's arms where Kili had been laying a moment earlier. "Did you truly meet them at the Battle of Five Armies, Legolas?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes, and not just there. My father imprisoned the thirteen dwarfs in Mirkwood. I remember thinking Fili and Kili looked odd for dwarfs... But I remember, after the battle, the death toll, and hearing that Fili and Kili were among the dead, and I did not understand why I was so sad over the deaths of dwarfs I hardly knew." he said, close to tears. "But why Fili and Kili? Why them?"  
Aragorn was already crying openly, having lost two of the three things he cared about most, the third being Legolas.  
Legolas was still composed enough to lead Aragorn to their room, where they could both mourn.  
Suddenly, a guard appeared. "My lords, are you all right?"  
"No! Gandalf has taken the princes!" said Aragorn.  
"Send out riders to look for them everywhere!" said Legolas.  
The guard hurried away and raised the alarm.  
"We will get them back, Aragorn. I promise you, we will."  
"How can you be so sure? There is no other wizard powerful enough to time travel."  
"I am sure because I know that you and I will never stop trying."  
Suddenly, Legolas collapsed. Aragorn rushed over to him.  
"Legolas, what is the matter? Shall I call a doctor?" asked Aragorn, panicked.  
"My memories--they are changing. Fili and Kili--do not die in the battle? Gandalf came and told me to defend them..." said Legolas.  
"That means they could still live!" said Aragorn.  
"We will ride for Erebor at once!" said Legolas.

****

It was a long journey, but for Aragorn and Legolas the chance to get their sons back made it worth it.   
When they arrived at Erebor, they wasted no time in getting an audience with the king, Thorin.  
"Thorin, our sons have been taken from us." said Legolas.  
"I am sorry, but I fail to see how I can help." said Thorin.  
"Gandalf took them. He sent them back in time to be your nephews. Do your nephews still live?" asked Legolas.  
"Yes... Although that is quite a story, and I do not see why Gandalf would do that."   
"He did not tell us his reasons. Just please, please let us at least speak with our sons," said Aragorn.  
"Very well," said Thorin, and he dispatched a guard to find his nephews.  
The guard soon returned, with Fili and Kili in tow, both looking sheepish.  
"We're sorry," they said.  
"For what?" asked Thorin.  
"Oh. You didn't call us to--oh. Never mind, then." said Fili.  
Thorin raised his eyebrows, but said "Legolas, Aragorn, I will let you two explain."  
"Our two sons were taken from us recently," said Legolas quietly. "Tgey were taken by Gandalf to be sent back in time to be born as the sister sons of Thorin. You two are our sons."  
At this, Kili burst out laughing, but, seeing that no one else was laughing, said "Oh. You were serious."  
"Well, what do you want us to do?" asked Fili.  
"We were hoping you would come back with us, but it is understandable if you don't want to. We just wanted to see you." said Aragorn.  
"We are heirs to the throne! We cannot just leave!" said Fili.  
"That is what we were afraid you might say. If it makes you feel any better you, Fili, would have been king of Mirkwood, and you, Kili, would have been king of Gondor." said Aragorn sadly.  
Fili and Kili did not change their minds about leaving, and after staying a week, Aragorn and Legolas went home.

****

The palace at Minas Tirith was never entirely the same, and neither were Legolas and Aragorn. They never had another child, and they refused to forget Fili and Kili.  
This was why, one day, when Gandalf appeared in Aragorn and Legolas's room, they were openly hostile.  
"Get out." Aragorn snarled.  
"Now that's no way to treat an old friend, is it now?" said Gandalf.  
"Aragorn is right. You are no longer welcome here." said Legolas.  
"Oh, but I think the news I bring might be." said Gandalf. "Someone else has meddled with fate. It is no longer necessary for Fili and Kili to have been sent back in time."  
"You mean--you could--bring them back?" asked Aragorn, barely allowing himself to hope.  
"I not only can, I am going to." said Gandalf. "I am also going to return you to the age you were when they were lost."  
Again, with a flash, suddenly Fili and Kili were there, and Legolas and Aragorn were young again.  
Aragorn picked up Fili "I thought I would never see you again." he said, close to crying. "Same with you, little Kili."  
"Oh, how I have missed you, my children," said Legolas. Turning to Aragorn he said "Aragorn. We have our children back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
